<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taste of Your Lips by im_caelli</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707435">Taste of Your Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_caelli/pseuds/im_caelli'>im_caelli</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_caelli/pseuds/im_caelli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akali loved the feeling of Evelynn's lips every which way. She felt fortunate to be able to experience both ends of the spectrum; from friendly pecks on the cheek, to having her lips roam all over her body, and everything in between.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taste of Your Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The songs I had on repeat writing this: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2SsJ5QI0KpcYFlyXrCAW1g">https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2SsJ5QI0KpcYFlyXrCAW1g</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><h2>I</h2><p>The first time Akali felt Evelynn's lips it had an air of excitement; the kind motivated by pride.</p><p>Though the groups' leads differ in their methods, they shared the same well meaning intentions. Where Ahri was gentle, the embodiment of positive reinforcement— quick to point out what's good, and well before what's <em>not so good</em>, Evelynn's more direct with little interest in coating anything with sweetness.</p><p>It was an approach that may be off putting to some, but Akali knew it came from a place of good and she was grateful for it. Despite how intimidating Evelynn can be at times, she's a leader and a mentor, with a sharp eye for potential and the drive to see it fully realized. The friend who wanted what's best for you and did everything in her power to help achieve it. The kind that pushed you to your limits; last to cut you any slack and first to celebrate your successes.</p><p>K/DA had just wrapped up their first live performance as a group in Incheon and Akali was last off the stage, concluding the final encore of a solo demanded by the audience. It had been an amazing show, if the stadium echoing cheers and applause were anything to go by.</p><p>She hopped backstage to meet the others and jumped right into a group hug that eagerly awaited her. It was then, in a rush of loving arms and warmth, that Evelynn's soft lips made contact against her right cheek. "<em>Good job.</em>"</p><p>To witness such affection from Evelynn was surprising on its own, but to be the one on the receiving end of it had left her completely off guard. It was unexpected despite how the relationship born out of strict professionalism and mutual respect had steadily warmed up into something more amiable. Yes, they've grown comfortable in each other's presence— sought each other for comfort, even. Evelynn had developed a habit of leaning on Akali's shoulders, especially when she wore heels— her means to retaliate for having been used as a pillow during Akali's naps on more than one occasion. They've become good friends, not just colleagues, but a kiss was still something she hadn't expected.</p><p>Akali felt a blush creep up her cheeks, from the gesture or the compliments, she didn't get a chance to discover as the others joined in on the praise she humbly deflected.</p>
<hr/><h2>II</h2><p>The second felt of remedied yearning and relief; reminiscent of the joy one feels upon the return of something that had been so noticeably absent.</p><p>It was a year later, arriving home from Paris after her brief collaboration with True Damage, that her left cheek received a similar friendly treatment.</p><p>Evelynn was the first to hug her and last to let go; holding her face to plant a long kiss on her cheek with an exaggerated <em>mwah!</em> before giving her a tight embrace. Ahri and Kai'sa followed the initiative and piled in for the group hug, leaving Akali much too occupied to dwell on the gesture nor the bold imprint of Evelynn's favourite shade that likely marked her cheek. Their hold, accompanied by a chorus of "We missed you!" and "We're so glad you're back!", warmed her heart as she realized just how close they all have become.</p><p>The way their excitement matched hers made her feel wanted, like she belonged, and she felt incredibly happy to be with her friends once again.</p>
<hr/><h2>III</h2><p>The third was soft and subtle, yet exuded endearment. The kind that's easy to miss, much like the meaning behind Evelynn's words and actions, especially by those who didn't know her well.</p><p>Underneath her masterfully crafted image was a tenderness reserved for her dearest friends. She cared deeply for and was protective of those closest to her; the ones privy of seeing her off stage behind closed doors, away from the scrutiny of the world. It was a quality that coaxed such a sweet gesture to come so naturally.</p><p>A change of plans had led the group to travel to the next city over by road. Low ceiling and visibility conditions had canceled their flight and forced them to brave the milder ground weather on a less than glamorous tour van out of desperate necessity. Akali and Evelynn occupied the seat at the back and though they started the journey shoulder width apart, the draw of comfort was too much to resist.</p><p>The conditions lulled Akali into a deep sleep easily with the hypnotic passing scenery alongside the white noise and chill provided by the rainy night. It was how she came to have her head resting on Evelynn's shoulder, cuddled up by her side under a shared blanket. Not that Evelynn seemed to mind either, indulging in the comfort herself by resting a cheek atop the other's head. The two of them in the moment painted an incriminating picture that suggested the spot Evelynn held for Akali was softer than she let on.</p><p>A bump on the road jolted Akali awake in a confused stupor. "Are we there yet?" she mumbled.</p><p>"Not yet, darling. Go back to sleep," Evelynn murmured softly with a kiss against her forehead.</p><p>At once, Akali was back in deep slumber as if the fleeting moment hadn't occurred at all. It wasn't until the morning after when she had the chance to ponder it. Among the hazy recollection of the rest of the ride, arriving at their destination, and passing out on her bed, that moment was the one she was most unsure of. She thought she may have imagined it, dreamed it perhaps. It was a theory she was convinced of until the bathroom mirror reflected a hint of lip stain by her temple.</p><p>She allowed herself a half smile before proceeding to wash her face, choosing to yield to reason over wishful thinking. It was likely an accident caused by movement in their closeness.</p>
<hr/><h2>IV</h2><p>Evelynn didn't <em>do</em> accidents, however. She was calculated. Meticulous in her appearance, movement, and words with purposeful intent behind every action. A fact that has caused Akali to wonder the meaning behind them more and more.</p><p>The fourth time had a curiosity to it, driven by Evelynn's unapologetic approach to striving for her heart's desires. It was an experience unlike any of the previous and set a precedent for the ones that would follow.</p><p>It was a quiet night in her hotel suite, serving the perfect conditions for focus and productivity— if only her mind wasn't in such disorder and her mood less sour. As it was, only the sounds of a pen repetitively tapping on the desk, perceptively growing aggravated by the second, followed by a frustrated groan and a crumple of paper took place.</p><p>The balled sheet of paper was aimed to join its brethren, but the overflowing bin had merely deflected it to the floor. Akali's attempts to write had been a fruitless endeavor with her mind terribly occupied and uninspired. Despite the normally therapeutic exercise, there was a frustration impeding her ability to string lyrics together on the page.</p><p>Perhaps being cooped up in the same hotel room for nearly two weeks was starting to give her cabin fever. The extended stay in the same city on this leg of the tour hadn't been the greatest, nor the smoothest, with the series of unfortunate events that had befallen the group.</p><p>Another thing that may have had a hand in her lack of creativity was the fact she was trying to write a song out of spite. Their morning was spent providing an interview for a local radio station with the typical tired questions. For the tenth time in less than two days, the group had been asked if "<em>there were any special fellas in their lives</em>" and "<em>might the people expect some ballads any time soon</em>" because the world was simply dying to know. Akali had unconsciously rolled her eyes at the typical gendered assumption with an unimpressed pout on her lips, and was unlucky enough to be caught and called out on it.</p><p>
  <em>"Oh! What was that look? Soft love songs not your thing, Akali? I guess that wouldn't be up your alley—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No," she had said tersely, offended by the audacity of the oblivious man to assume the limits of her skills. "Love songs are fine. I can do love songs."</em>
</p><p>Her annoyance had lingered throughout the day and the fact that she'd only been able to produce trash all night added to her irritation.</p><p>And then there was Evelynn. She didn't do anything, per se, only that Akali had been thinking about her a lot. It wasn't in a particular way either. Akali simply noticed her, observed for her periphery, and wondered about her— a weird hobby she found herself preoccupied with as of late. A new feeling had surfaced from the events of the day that she couldn't quite comprehend.</p><p>The day was cut short when Ahri had excused herself from the afternoon meeting feeling under the weather. The rest of the group's activities had been canceled and Akali had convinced Kai'sa to use the free time for dance practice. The invitation had been extended to Evelynn as well, but she opted to use the extra time to prepare for her evening engagement and informed the two that she won't be joining them for dinner.</p><p>It wasn't out of the ordinary. Evelynn often disappeared without notice from time to time. Nobody really knew where she went or what she did, only that she liked some space and time for herself. Yet there was something about the idea of Evelynn going on a date that didn't sit right in Akali's chest. A feeling strong enough that even a good workout and delicious dinner weren't able to cure.</p><p>The time read 10:52pm. Three hours had gone and not even a single bar to show for it. And it wasn't as if she had anything else to do. Evelynn was out, Ahri was sick, and Kai'sa, never one to deviate from her strict regimen, retired to bed shortly after dinner.</p><p>With a sigh, she pushed off the desk and rose to her feet, slipping on outerwear before fixing her headphones around her neck. It was futile to continue and a walk might do her some good.</p><p>The security at the service desk in the lobby greeted her as soon as she stepped out of the lift. "Is there anything you need, ma'am?"</p><p>"I'm just going to the convenience store," she said with a wave.</p><p>"It's quite late ma'am, we can have someone get what you need for you," the man offered.</p><p>"No, it's fine. It's just around the corner, right? I could use the walk."</p><p>She donned the hood of her jacket as soon as she crossed the sliding doors of the entrance. The hotel's vicinity was empty, traffic much lower than during the day when there were plenty more guests coming and going. There were some activities on the streets, tamed, typical of a weeknight, and that suited Akali just fine as she walked along the paved concrete with her head down low.</p><p>Of the four, she was the least worried about being approached in public; engagement from fans something she always welcomed. Despite the newfound fame, an impromptu street performance was a treat she liked to pull here and there. She wasn't in the mood for much of anything at the moment, however, and wanted to make the trip as quick and inconspicuous as possible.</p><p>The bell by the door dinged as she entered the store, alerting the clerk. She nodded in his direction before absentmindedly roaming the aisles to look for items that would be of interest. There wasn't anything she needed in particular, but figured something would catch her eye. The sight of instant cups of ramen did just that. She grabbed a couple before making her way to cash out, stopping to pick up two cans of energy drinks by the coolers as well along the way.</p><p>"9.75," the clerk said as he rang her purchase.</p><p>His words only clicked when she glanced at the display of the register, reliant on numbers more than words in a foreign city. She nodded to herself in understanding before digging into her wallet to leaf through unfamiliar currency to hand over. "Merci," she said, gathering her bag and motioning to keep the change when the man offered.</p><p>She took a moment to adjust her headphones and fix her hood as soon as she stepped outside before making her way back. The cool breeze, blaring music, and prospect of a little midnight snack was indeed starting to make her feel better. She let calm take over, nodding to the beat, rapping the lyrics in her head, as she walked back to the hotel without a care for her surroundings.</p><p>So much so that she didn't hear the click of heels against granite nor feel the presence of a looming figure behind her as she walked through the lobby to enter the elevator. It was only when the lift's doors, an inch away from fully closing, opened once again that she looked up.</p><p>The sight of her friend, Evelynn, gorgeous as ever, especially dressed for a night out, made her straighten up and pull her hood and headphones off.</p><p>"Hey Eve," she greeted, as the other entered the elevator and gave her an amused smile in return. Akali straightened up even more, smoothing her jacket. Though unsure what it meant, the look on Evelynn's face was enough to make her feel a little self-conscious. She took note of the time displayed on the panel, 11:37pm, and cleared her throat. "You're back early."</p><p>"I lost interest," came the smooth reply.</p><p>"Oh, was he a bad kisser or something?" was Akali's immediate halfhearted joke. The aim was to keep things light, but she wished she had given it more thought, regrettably kicking herself for going down that road. The subconscious reaction was quite indicative of the thoughts that had clearly been bothering her the whole night.</p><p>"Didn't even get that far."</p><p>The statement elicited mixed emotions in her. She was relieved the act hadn't occurred, but the implications that there was intent left her feeling some type of way. Not entirely sure why, but it felt, suspiciously, like jealousy. In an effort to maintain a normal front, she chuckled and said, "that sucks."</p><p>"Sorry your night didn't go as planned," she added when they arrived on their floor. Akali stepped out first and bid her farewell, "Have a good rest of the night, at least."</p><p>She made it about two steps away from the door before she felt a tug on her sleeve. Her eyes caught a hand by her elbow before looking up at the other woman with a raised brow.</p><p>"Have a drink with me." It wasn't a question nor a request. Somehow it never is— Evelynn had that effect. Without any excuses on hand, Akali wordlessly followed.</p><p>Evelynn immediately freed her feet from torture and slipped off her heels upon entering the suite. "Make yourself at home," she motioned towards the couch as she made her way to the kitchenette. "Want anything in particular?"</p><p>"I'll have what you're having," Akali said as she placed her little plastic bag on the coffee table before sitting. She could hear the clink of glass and liquid being poured as she nervously rubbed her lap. Why, she was unsure as they've hung out plenty of times before. Perhaps the effects of the perplexing and emotionally confusing day had finally caught up with her.</p><p>Evelynn rounded the sofa and handed her a low ball glass with deep amber liquid before settling down beside her. She sat casually half facing Akali, with her elbow on the backrest, knuckles against her cheek, while the hand that held her drink rested on her lap.</p><p>Akali took a sip and immediately pulled a face. She looked at Evelynn, who seemed to enjoy the sight of her puckered lips and wrinkled nose. A shake of her head <em>no</em> projected her distaste. "It's all I actually had," Evelynn chuckled, and Akali nodded as she placed the glass on the table with no further intentions of consuming it.</p><p>"So what's eating you," Evelynn asked after taking a sip, leaving a mark on the rim of her glass.</p><p>Akali shrugged, trying to keep cool, unsure how to explain the inner turmoil that  plagued her. "Huh? Nothing, I'm fine," she feigned ignorance, though the woman sitting beside her wasn't buying what ever she was trying to sell.</p><p>"I know you better than you think."</p><p>"I'm fine! Seriously," she insisted.</p><p>"Then why are you making that cute pouty face?"</p><p>Before she could consciously stop herself, Akali's pout intensified as she protested, "I don't have a pouty face!"</p><p>"You're doing it now," Evelynn casually pointed a finger towards her, letting the soft pad of it poke Akali's cheek, careful not to scratch with her perfectly manicured nail, her hands still quite sharp even without her signature claw jewelry. She laughed at the face Akali made and took another sip.</p><p>Scoffing in defeat, Akali muttered, "you're like the guy at the station."</p><p>"Ah," Evelynn said in between sips. She took a final one to down the rest before placing the empty glass on the table. "So it's about the interview."</p><p>"No!" The outburst was a little too quick, a little too defensive, and did very little to convince the other woman.</p><p>Akali rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, letting her body sink into the couch as she looked up to the ceiling.</p><p>"It's just annoying how they always bring up <em>boyfriends</em>. First of all, it's none of their business. And second, who cares!" It was in the context of an annoying topic being brought up awkwardly in the interview, but somehow the issue felt deep rooted in the concept of Evelynn having one and going on dates. Not that she would ever speak that out loud.</p><p>"Agreed," was all Evelynn said, perceptive enough to know there was more.</p><p>"And I guess he's right," Akali sighed. Her arms fell to her sides and she let her head turn to face Evelynn. "I can't seem to write a ballad. I should be able to. Maybe I'm not as good as I thought."</p><p>"Disagreed."</p><p>"I literally tried all night," Akali attempted to reason, though she knew how weak the argument was. Three hours was hardly enough time to conceive a song.</p><p>"Okay. Two things, darling," Evelynn started with a serious tone. "First, everybody goes through a writer's block at some point. You're trying to write something that you know works best coming from a place of authenticity. You forcing it won't do any good. Timing is everything. Sometimes it needs to stew a little before it's ready."</p><p>Akali straightened up a little, her mood slightly better thanks to her friend's words. "You're right," she voiced softly, almost timid, and gave a small grateful smile, "I'm being silly."</p><p>"Second, don't let the media get to you. It's a juicy topic that gets the people going. It's why they bring it up and goad you into delivering something for them to speculate."</p><p>She was right of course, and Akali knew that. She nodded in agreement, further realizing her mistake of getting worked up over something of little consequence instead of ignoring it.</p><p>"Besides, the things they obsess over probably wouldn't be important to you on a personal level. For example," she paused, almost strategically to ensure focus to the words that followed, "if I were to kiss you it might spark global headlines, but would it really be a big deal to you?"</p><p>Whatever solace she'd found was gone as quickly as it came. Total bewilderment took over Akali, struggling to comprehend the question, let alone try to conjure up an answer. Was it a yes because she, maybe, probably, <em>quite possibly</em>, did have feelings for Evelynn. Or a no because she shouldn't. Or was the question Evelynn's implicit way of saying it doesn't at all?</p><p>"I—" Akali was completely lost for words, and in a panic, tried to find her voice. "I don't know. I guess—"</p><p>"That was an unfair question." Evelynn interrupted in kindness, offering a consoling look. Akali could only guess that her distress showed through her face for Evelynn to see like an open book. Such was their dynamic after all; Akali was terrible at hiding her feelings while Evelynn was good at reading them.</p><p>There was a brief pause before Evelynn spoke again. "There's really only one way of knowing the answer." Akali braved a look towards her and was met with intense amber eyes watching her intently. There was an anticipation present in the moment, and much like watching an inevitable collision, she couldn't avert her eyes, even when Evelynn continued to add words of invitation.</p><p>"…if you cared to find out."</p><p>Akali's first thought was to check if she was dreaming. The second was to wonder if she heard her correctly, and third, if she had interpreted it the way it was meant to be. Evelynn wanted to kiss her…? The fourth thought was absolutely blank. Nothing followed as the words <em>Evelynn</em> and <em>kiss</em> have left her mind positively empty. She was frozen in her seat, speechless, only able to give a slow nod <em>yes</em> at the proposition.</p><p>What followed seemed slower than it actually was. Evelynn shifted in her seat, closing the distance between them on the couch. She raised her hand to pull her closer by the chin and Akali allowed her body to lean forward. Meeting her halfway, Evelynn tilted her head slightly to the side and placed a firm kiss against her lips.</p><p>Akali's eyes fell shut, relishing the contact. When the thoughts started was lost on her, but admittedly, quite embarrassingly so, she had been wondering what Evelynn's full supple lips felt like against her own. It was better than she imagined. Much better. Intoxicating in a way that had left her charmed even long after she'd already pulled away.</p><p>"Well?" Evelynn's voice prompted her back to reality, time resuming its natural pace. Akali's eyes flew open and her body jumped away in embarrassment.</p><p>"Uh yeah. Yeah. You're right. It's not— it's not a big deal I guess," she managed to stammer in her panic. There was much left to be desired in the way she was handling the situation. Ideally she would have wanted to be real cool about it. Reality wasn't so accommodating. Not knowing what else to do or say, she abruptly stood up and motioned to leave. "It's late I should go," she said, nearly halfway to the door before she'd even finished.</p><p>"Akali. Wait."</p><p>"Yes?" Akali turned animatedly, body and face turning towards Evelynn in feigned normalcy, though her eyes remained glued to something uninteresting on the floor (because, really, what would be more interesting than the woman in front of her?).</p><p>"Your bag," she said.</p><p>Akali lifted her eyes high enough to see an extended hand holding the things she had bought, but she couldn't raise it higher to look at Evelynn's face. "Oh, right." she mumbled as she took her belongings before continuing out the door. "Thanks. Goodnight."</p><p>The word <em>goodnight</em> accompanied by a sigh was all she heard before the door clicked shut.</p>
<hr/><h2>V</h2><p>It was safe to say despite Akali announcing it wasn't a big deal, her actions demonstrated otherwise. Looking Evelynn square in the face was something she still hadn't managed following what transpired between them and found herself itching to limit her proximity unless she absolutely had no choice. Hiding within her personal room, going on extended rides, any means, really, of staying away were some of the lengths she went through to avoid Evelynn. She tried to act normal in the group's presence, still offered smiles and kept her tone friendly. It wasn't that she was angry or upset. She simply felt weighed down by personal feelings and worried that being around Evelynn would unravel things she was barely holding together.</p><p>The time alone had been somewhat beneficial, allowing her to process some things and come to terms with the fact that she <em>had</em> developed feelings for her friend. Akali's admiration for her had grown from her talent and work ethic, to her beauty and the way she carried herself, to the way her presence made her feel; comfortable, happy, and content. Evolved to the point, that perhaps, admiration had turned into something else. She wanted more and more of Evelynn and now that she'd had a taste of her lips, how could she not?</p><p>All of that was a realization that naturally came with fear. She was left to wonder if the feeling was mutual, or how it would affect the group's dynamic, and its implications on their careers. Most of all, she dreaded the possibility of losing a friend should things go bitter.</p><p>The stress she felt under the weight of such thoughts have caused her to opt for flight, rather than fight, even a whole week later. It was definitely unlike her, usually never one to back down, but Evelynn was too important. She needed to be absolutely sure of what she wanted before she took action.</p><p>Their manager had just concluded a meeting outlining the group's road map leading up to the release of their next album. Akali had slipped out quietly and swiftly, already out of sight before the others could even notice.</p><p>She entered the garage, pressing the button to initiate the exterior sliding doors before walking up to her motorcycle. Removing the cover, she gave it a quick inspection before securing her jacket proper. A figure by the door that led to the house appeared in her periphery and she cast a quick glance in acknowledgment as she zipped up her jacket before turning her back to regard her ride once more.</p><p>"Hey Eve," she greeted from over her shoulder, keeping her attention on something trivial on her bike.</p><p>"Important schedule to keep?"</p><p>"No, just going for a ride."</p><p>It occurred to her that was, sadly, the longest conversation they've had since she ran out of her hotel room back in Montréal. She disliked how dismissive she sounded. Things had been weird and it was her inability to handle it well that was at fault. With a deep exhale, she resolved to right her wrongs. Evelynn was her friend, first and foremost, and it was unfair of Akali to treat her less than that.</p><p>She turned around and looked at Evelynn, who was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed over her chest. "Would you like to come with?" she offered with the most charming grin that only grew wider when Evelynn smiled back.</p><p>"Sure," she said, walking towards the bike while Akali busied herself with one of the storage bins nearby.</p><p>"It might cramp your style," Akali warned, handing her a spare helmet. "But safety first."</p><p>She donned her own before straddling the bike and igniting the engine, revving it a couple of times. The feeling of Evelynn settling behind her reminded her of the familiar comfort she enjoyed whenever they were together. "Good?" She asked over her shoulder.</p><p>"Yes," was the reply that came with the arms that snaked around her middle.</p><p>"Let's go!"</p><p>A quick acceleration had them speeding out of the complex and on to the street. She didn't exactly have a destination in mind, she never usually did when she went on these rides— simply letting the freedom of the road take her to where she would end up.</p><p>The effects of this particular joyride seemed extra potent with Evelynn along. She felt considerably lighter already, as if the cause of the heaviness she'd endured was due to her poor decision of depriving herself of her presence. The dreadful thoughts had been kept at bay with her focus solely now on impressing her passenger by skillfully weaving through slower traffic, and mischievously speeding faster to encourage a tighter hold on her body.</p><p>They ended up not too far off road at a scenic lookout overlooking the city against the warmer tones of the sky as the sun prepared to set. Akali sat on a fence while Evelynn leaned against a post, absorbing the sight before them in comfortable silence.</p><p>She savoured the cool breeze with a deep breath, appreciating the calm she hadn't felt in days.</p><p>"Have I made you uncomfortable?" Evelynn's voice pulled her attention.</p><p>"Hmm?" Akali turned to face her just in time to catch her cross her arms over her chest, a closed body language that appeared whenever Evelynn was pensive or unsure.</p><p>"You've been distant. If it's me—"</p><p>"No, I—" Akali started but took pause with her head down and exhaled. She chuckled, mostly to herself out of nervousness, but also to let her companion know she was fine. She looked up at Evelynn and tried again when she caught her eye.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I <em>have</em> been weird lately. But it's not you."</p><p>"You know you could always talk to me," her voice was softer as her arms fell to her side.</p><p>"I know," Akali reassured with a smile, "It's not a big deal I promise."</p><p>"It's pretty stupid actually," she added after a moment, idly poking at the wooden fence she sat on. She took a curious glance up at Evelynn, who wordlessly encouraged her to continue. Akali bit her lip, contemplating whether to go for it. She decided that her previous methods did very little good and a change was in order.</p><p>"I enjoyed the kiss. A little too much, maybe," she said, unsure, with a hand rubbing the back of her neck.</p><p>"Oh. That all?" Akali figured it would have sparked a bit more of a reaction but the other woman didn't seem phased at all, the usual confidence in her voice already returning. "You have an interesting way of showing it."</p><p>The confused look on her face prompted Evelynn to elaborate. "I enjoyed it too," she said casually, dusting off her lap before turning to her again in full regard. "But here I was trying to get closer to you while you've avoided me."</p><p>It was an accusation that Akali was absolutely guilty of. And by the way her mouth hung open and close, speechless, a crime that she had no good explanation for. Not that her brain tried to come up with a defense, still shocked at the revelation of their requited adoration and attraction for each other.</p><p>Evelynn only laughed. It had never failed to amuse her how much Akali wore her emotions on her face. "A little communication never hurts, darling."</p><p>Akali watched her push off the post she leaned on and walk towards the gap on the fence. "Wait," she finally found her voice when Evelynn passed her, "really?" She looked up at Evelynn where she stood a mere step in front of her, dubiously and with desperate need for confirmation.</p><p>Evelynn closed the distance between them. She raised her hand to pull her closer by the chin and Akali allowed her body to lean forward— much like the last time. Meeting her halfway, Evelynn tilted her head slightly to the side and placed a firm kiss against her lips— longer than the one previous and followed by a subsequent chaste peck before completely pulling away. Actions did speak louder than words they say. And if her earlier confession still left skepticism, then surely Akali would find the touch more convincing.</p><p>Akali opened her eyes to see Evelynn smirking at her and she couldn't help the grin that found its way on her face. Her head turned to follow as Evelynn started to walk back towards the bike until she was practically looking over her shoulder, still beaming ear to ear, astonished.</p><p>"We should head back, darling," she said as she started to fix the helmet over her head. "It would be rude to keep the others waiting."</p><p>The fifth time Akali felt Evelynn's lips, it offered clarity and marked a new beginning; though not before uselessly mishandling the affairs and failing to communicate. All was well however, as she was more than happy to take it as a lesson to put to good use moving forward.</p>
<hr/><h2>VI</h2><p>All of that certainly paved the way to how things passionately escalated the next time she had the privilege of indulging in Evelynn's lips.</p><p>The call of the open road was something they both had in common. Similar to how she sought peace by taking her bike out for rides, Evelynn did the same with her sports car. For Akali, it was an honour to be invited into her world, to take part in their shared appreciation for music and the hum of a fast engine as they drove through the night. Most of it was spent in comfortable silence, both happy to bask in the moment, words not a requirement with plenty of other means to communicate between them.</p><p>It was exactly how they'd come to park in an isolated spot near the docks. Evelynn's vehicle, idle with the headlights low and the wipers performing a rhythmic task, was the solitary object of interest against the dark and foggy setting. It would be easy to blame the heavy downpour and the poor driving conditions for their little respite, but in fact, it was when the hand that held the steering wheel landed on Akali's thigh and the smirk that she gave in return that inspired them to pull over.</p><p>The gesture told Akali exactly the kind of mood Evelynn was in and she was happy to oblige. The ardent activities in the backseat had already fogged up the windows, completing the ambience set forth by their breathless moans and the sultry music that quietly played from the radio.</p><p>There was hardly enough space for two grown women in the backseat of this particular model, but Akali would never complain about having to be pressed so close to Evelynn. Taking a pause after a lengthy kiss, Evelynn adjusted herself to have her back lean better against the door and Akali took the opportunity to settle more comfortably between her legs.</p><p>Communication didn't, in fact, hurt. They were more in tune with each other, having learned the other's preferences. It was true for everything and Akali sought to discover more and more about Evelynn every chance she gets.</p><p>Akali tried to go for a deeper kiss, sending her tongue to explore a little more and was delighted when Evelynn matched her search. It encouraged her to try another approach to see how the other felt about it. She raised her hand to the back of Evelynn's head, weaving her fingers through her hair before grabbing it in tight pull as she angled for a hard kiss, rougher than she'd ever tried before.</p><p>Evelynn didn't just match her intensity, she exceeded it, never one to be out done. She kissed back with more urgency, giving Akali's lower lip a soft bite as her nails dug into her shoulders.</p><p>No, words weren't required, but Akali had come to learn that words sometimes proved rewarding.</p><p>"I really like kissing your lips," she whispered as she went for more enthusiastically.</p><p>"You should take that energy down <em>lower</em>," Evelynn moaned.</p><p>It drew Akali's attention and the lust she saw behind Evelynn's half-lidded eyes placed a smirk on her lips.</p><p>She didn't need to be told twice.</p><p>Not that Evelynn was the type to repeat herself.</p><p>Akali lips traveled down Evelynn's neck, trailing along her collar bone, while her hand landed on her thigh and found the hem of her skirt. She left kisses on the soft skin of her cleavage, somewhat exposed thanks to the couple of buttons that came loose in their overzealous caresses.</p><p>Akali's hand slid up Evelynn's thigh underneath her skirt, her fingers in search of the flimsy fabric she likely needed to tear off. She looked up immediately upon realizing there was none to see Evelynn's sly smile. It was definitely a pleasant surprise, but the lack of underwear was something she wouldn't put past her. <em>God</em>, the effect this woman had on her…</p><p>Akali licked her lips and wasted no time. The idea that she had this moment deliberately in mind well in advance only provoked her hunger. She made use of both hands to hike Evelynn's skirt over her hips before dipping her head down, excited to get acquainted with the lips that were already wet with impatience for her attention.</p><p>Evelynn had an amazing voice and it provided extra motivation to get her singing. Despite having witnessed her first hand on stage, in the studio, and in person, Akali thought she'd never heard her quite this good.</p><p>It was a biased opinion of course, with herself having a direct hand in this little orchestra. She knew the buttons to press, pace to mix, rhythm to run. Skillful in conducting the needy moans and breathless whispers with the sounds of the leather seat shifting and the slide of Evelynn's fingers down the steamy window in harmony against the muted beat of the raindrops on the roof. All with her tongue.</p><p>It's the best song she's heard. One she would never tire of even when the lyrics mostly consisted of her name sung in Evelynn's vulnerable and lust-filled tone.</p><p>Akali's hand had already made its way up, her fingers eager to join her mouth to request an encore.</p>
<hr/><h2>VII</h2><p>Akali loved the feeling of Evelynn's lips every which way. She felt fortunate to be able to experience both ends of the spectrum; from friendly pecks on the cheek to having her lips roam all over her body.</p><p>There was something about laying on Evelynn's bed, under her loving attention, that made her feel safe and comfortable despite how naked was. Her exposed vulnerability around Evelynn a terrifying reminder of just how much she trusted her. Enough to willingly give her her heart on a silver platter without conditions.</p><p>It was a scary thought— to wholeheartedly hand something so fragile to someone who wasn't afraid to play the role of a self-serving villain.</p><p>But Akali knew her better, and allowed herself to fall in her care. The way Evelynn's lips trailed her sharp nails as she went down Akali's body revealed her aptitude for expressing soft loving affection as easily as teasing the dangers of pain. She allowed her touch to take her somewhere far away as she made the world go blank, with only the pleasures she'd elicited left in existence.</p><p>All of her worries were forgotten as Evelynn's talented mouth had her sweating, panting, and gripping the sheets; introducing her to new heights she hadn't reached before.</p><p>Her jaw hung open in a silent scream as she hit her peak, eyes shut, breathless. She felt Evelynn rise from between her thighs and crawl up her body, making her wish she was composed enough to watch such a scene unfold. She'd only managed to calm her heaving chest a little by the time Evelynn settled on top of her comfortably.</p><p>"That good?"</p><p>Evelynn's voice pulled an amused exhale from her as she nodded her head enthusiastically. Another minute and a deep breath later, she was able to turn her head and open her eyes to look at the woman above her. Evelynn wore a smug expression and Akali wasn't able to do much but give her a content smile.</p><p>Akali raised her hand to smudge away something at the corner of Evelynn's mouth, but let her hand linger to hold her cheek and run a thumb against her lower lip. Memories of the night she first had a real taste of them came to mind. Her lips parted to ask something, but it closed shut when the words hesitated.</p><p>"What is it, darling?" Evelynn asked, turning her face into the hand holding her cheek to kiss Akali's palm in encouragement.</p><p>"Is this…" Akali started, staring into Evelynn's eyes. "Is this still not a big deal?"</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"That night you said it wouldn't be a big deal if you kissed me. But we've been… <em>kissing</em>. A lot."</p><p>"I never said it wasn't."</p><p>Akali opened her mouth to disagree but it quickly turned into a pout upon reflection and realized it was the truth. "Alright, then. I'm asking you now. Is it?"</p><p>"Do you want it to be?" Evelynn answered with a question of her own. Her tone was flat, <em>guarded</em>. The signs of the inevitable sentimental conversation caused the mask that bore no soul nor feelings to slip on; a way to protect herself from getting hurt.</p><p>It was a hard logic to argue after all. You can't get your feelings hurt if you didn't have any in the first place. Or if you're the one to cause the hurting.</p><p>The deflection was her means of not revealing her cards, keeping any kind of control, and Akali saw right through it. Perhaps it was why they complemented each other well. Akali wanted to express herself and was happy to play her hand, especiailly if it made it easier for Evelynn. She already knew her answer anyway and had no qualms about addressing the question.</p><p>"Yes," Akali said without hesitation. And before she could help it, raw honesty spilled past her lips. "It already is to me. Even if we weren't doing… <em>this</em>, or you didn't feel the same way. You're important to me, Evelynn— you'll always be."</p><p>It was as if her words shook the foundations of Evelynn's defenses and tore down her walls; shattered her mask as an expression she'd never seen before on Evelynn's face appeared.</p><p>Her brows furrowed together as her eyes glossed over, salty tears on the brink of falling. Her nose flared as she released a quivering exhale through them, her lips pressed shut together in an attempt to choke down the sobs threatening to bubble out from her chest.</p><p>The heart she had kept in a dark place unaccustomed to the light Akali brought into her life; like she'd never received such genuine heartfelt admission before and it was too much for her to handle.</p><p>"Hey…" Akali soothingly whispered, gently caressing, wanting nothing more than to comfort her.</p><p>Evelynn attempted to speak to no avail, far too overwhelmed for words. Instead, she shifted over and expressed herself through a kiss.</p><p>Akali didn't need hear them, her lips said it all. She felt her relief, happiness, and love through it. It wasn't without fear or worry, however, but Akali resolved to ease all of that with her own.</p><p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! :) Extra treat: <a href="https://im-caelli.tumblr.com/post/639497972543012864/revisiting-artwork-for-my">art of the backseat makeout session</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>